Next Generation: Rose
by angeldemonpinkpup
Summary: Arnold and Helga have three beautiful children, but one feels like she doesn't quite belong...
1. Why am I different?

Rose's POV:

I've always known I was different. Call it intuition or sense, but even before I took biology I knew there was no way I was related to my parents.

While I have hair that burns like fire, they have hair that shines like gold. Some may argue that I just have a recessive trait for red hair. That may be the case, but how do they explain my eyes? He has emerald green eyes. She has azure blue eyes. You can argue all you like but blue and green are recessive, whereas I have the dominant golden-brown. Therefore, I cannot in any way be related to them or my "siblings."

My brother has corn-yellow hair like our-no, his father and dark teal eyes. Our-no, his little sister has pale gold hair that drapes in waves down her shoulders and lighter teal eyes. If I am their sibling, why do I look so different? I wish I was their sister. I love them deeply. After all, I did grow up with them. I know everything about them and they know everything about me. Or at least, they think they do. I don't suppose if "Mom" and "Dad" didn't tell me, they haven't told Phil or little Cecile either.

I pull on my favorite pale green dress with little red roses decorating the bottom. I love this dress. It reminds me of Christmas and spring at the same time. I braid my hair down my back and make my way to my vanity mirror. I stare at my red-haired, golden-eyed, freckled reflection and wonder _why didn't I see it sooner? It's so obvious. _I think, as I head downstairs to meet my golden-haired family for breakfast. _I am NOT a Shortman…_

The Shortman Residence- Third-person POV:

Helga G. Shortman stood in her small kitchen. She was busy humming and making breakfast for her family. She turned to the sound of light footsteps on the hardwood floor behind her. Rose, her second child and eldest daughter came into the kitchen fully dressed. Her backpack slung over her shoulder.

Helga smiled, "Good morning, sweetie! Hungry?"

"Always!" Rose took a spot at the table and sat her backpack beside her. "What's for breakfast?"

Helga turned back to the stove, "Eggs, pancakes and sausages."

"Yum!" Rose beamed.

Helga smirked, _her mother would never stand for eating meat! _Helga jumped as she realized what she had thought. It was true, Rose technically wasn't her daughter, but… _she may as well be! _Helga looked back at her adopted daughter. Her beautiful red hair pulled back into a neat little braid, freckles decorating her ivory face, her warm honey-colored eyes... _I wonder if she's figured it out yet. She probably has, she's really smart and it doesn't take a genius to see- _Helga shuddered and turned around to see her eggs had started to burn. _Damn! Oh well, I guess this one's mine. _It wasn't as if Helga and her husband hadn't discussed the possibility that one day she might ask questions. _I'm not ready! She's still too young, she's still my baby! _A voice that sounded a lot like her husband nagged at her, "You have to tell her sometime." _Please just let her not ask today! _Helga begged to the voice as if it could answer her prayer.

Rose drummed her fingers along the table. She snuck a glance at Helga and noticed her deep in thought. She also noticed a funny smell and dark grey smoke coming from the pan. "MOM!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Helga gasped as she noticed the smoke in front of her. "Rose, get the trash bin!"

Rose scrambled up, raced to the sink and opened the cupboard underneath. She snatched the grey trash bin and carried it to Helga's side. Helga grabbed the pan and dumped the ash-covered eggs into it. As soon as the task was done, both mother and daughter sighed.

"Thank goodness!" Helga breathed, "And thanks Rose. If it weren't for you, this place would've been up in smoke!"

"No…problem!" Rose panted, "What were you so interested in that you lost your focus, Mom?"

"What?! Uh…nothing! I-I mean I was just thinking about what my next book should be about." Helga stammered quickly. She smiled wryly, "I suppose I should discount cook books, huh?"

Rose blinked, as if she didn't buy her mother's lame excuse. Then she laughed, "Yeah, I suppose so!"

Helga smiled, "Can get your brother and sister down here? You guys are gonna be late and I have some eggs to remake."

Rose gave Helga a devilish grin, "You sure you won't burn down the house while I'm gone?"

Helga chuckled and gave Rose a light smack on the shoulder, "Go on, you! I'll be fine."

Rose grinned even wider and raced upstairs to find her siblings. Helga went to the refrigerator, grabbed some eggs and headed back to the stove. She was determined to make some eggs despite her worry. _At least she still calls me, "Mom," but how long will it last? _

A few minutes later, the rest of the Shortman clan sat at the breakfast table. Phil in his orange and red sweat shirt was lazily stuffing pancakes down his throat. His dark gold hair was slightly messy. His dark teal blue eyes held a tired look to them. He was not a morning person.

Cecile on the other hand, bounced about in her chair. Her flowing pale gold hair brushed to perfection. Her light teal eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. She may have been three years younger than her siblings, but at age six she was already showing the marks of a genius. She was already well versed in science, the fine arts, math, and could already speak French and English perfectly. She was currently working on Spanish and took every opportunity to spout phrases, even if no one could understand her. She beamed, "Gran panqueques, Mama! Muy deliciouso."

Helga smiled, "Gracias hija!"

Phil looked bored while Rose scrutinized the pair closely. Despite what was obvious to her, she wanted so badly to be a part of the family. But as she looked at the similarities between Helga and Cecile, it became clear that she had no such qualities. Both had shimmering pale golden hair that draped over their shoulders. Helga's eyes were a dark azure blue which leant to Phil's dark teal eyes. Helga and Cecile shared a light pink skin tone as well. Cecile had her father's nose. _What do I have? Flame-red hair, gold-brown eyes, and ivory skin covered in freckles. I am not one of them… _Rose sighed and Phil looked up from his pancakes.

Phil was the oldest and the only boy. He felt protective of his sisters. He knew Rose was different. They had no physical similarities. He was also perfectly aware that there was no way she was his biological sister. She was born three months after he was and while he didn't know much about biology, he was pretty sure that that was an impossibility. Still, Rose was his little sister and one of his closest friends. Her strange behavior alerted him to the fact that something was wrong.

"Psst! You ok?" He whispered across the table.

Rose jumped, "Huh? Oh. Oh yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She mumbled.

He gave her a disbelieving stare and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Rose gritted her teeth, "Nothing!" she hissed back. Then she turned away and proceeded to eat her breakfast.

Phil moaned and rolled his eyes. _Why are girls so difficult? I will find out what's wrong. She's my sister. I have to help…somehow._

Their spat hadn't gone unnoticed. Arnold stared across the table at his older children. He hadn't seen them argue so much and it worried him. Lately he had shared his wife's fear that Rose may figure out the truth and demand answers. _What would I say? That once upon a time her mother was mine and Helga's friend. That when I was younger, I had a crush on her? That she just left Hillwood for five years and then showed up at our doorstep, eight months pregnant begging for help? That she had died after childbirth and asked us to take care of her daughter? That we have no idea who her father is or where he might be? _

Arnold sighed. Tonight, he and Helga would have to discuss the issue and decide whether they should tell her. _Tell her that she is a Sawyer_


	2. Fourth Grade Class

P.S. 118- Third-person POV:

Rose sat in the back of her father's Packard, a present from his grandfather and Phil's namesake, and stared blankly out of the window. Cecile sat next to her and hummed with the radio, blissfully unaware of her sister's unease. It was the first day of the school year and the youngest Shortman was excited to start Kindergarten.

Rose however, was too consumed with her theory to worry about school. _I have to find out if it's true! …But how? _She stared at the back of Arnold's head. _I can't just ask him! _She fretted. _What if he lies about it? What if he just laughs at me? _She knew she was being paranoid. After all, Arnold had always been there for her. He always had an encouraging smile and kind words. _He really is the best Dad. _Rose cringed as she realized how bad she would feel if he really wasn't her father. And then there was Helga…

Rose only had the fondest memories of her mother. The two of them were inseparable when she was younger. They would often visit the park, the arcade, and DinoLand. Helga would lift her up and spin her around in a loving dance. She hugged her everyday and told her she loved her. Helga was everything Rose knew a mom should be. _She and Arnold were so good to me… _Rose felt tears forming at the idea that they were not related to her.

Sudden determination swelled inside of her, _I have to find out! I will. Somehow, someway, I will find out! _

Arnold pulled up to the curb of his old elementary school and watched as his three children left the car. He smiled and waved, "Have a nice day at school, kids! You're mother will pick you up at three, ok?"

Cecile beamed and replied, "Adios, Papa! Hasta luego!" She waved her arms wildly before disappearing in the crowd.

Phil smiled and waved back. He spotted Kyo Johanssen and ran off in his direction without saying a word.

Rose stayed behind and reached over to hug Arnold, "I'll see you later, Daddy!"

Arnold held her for a moment and then let her go. He looked into her face and softly said, "Have a good day my beautiful little flower."

Rose beamed, turned around and headed toward P.S. 118 and fourth grade.

Mr. Simmon's Fourth-Grade Classroom- Third person POV:

Robert Simmons stared out at his newest class with a smile. _I can't wait to get to know my new students and see how each and every one of them shines in their own special way! _He recognized a few faces. Kyo Johanssen, only son of Gerald and Phoebe Johanssen, had his mother's eyes and small frame and his father's curly hair. June and her twin brother Bug were the spitting image of their mother, Nadine. Stinky could only be the son of his namesake. He may as well have been his father's reflection. Phillip Miles Shortman looked like his father with his mother's dark blue eyes. Then there was his sister Rose. Simmons frowned, he knew the situation. He had been there. _Why she's the spitting image of her mother, but her eyes are brown instead of green. I wonder if her personality better matches her biological mother or Helga…it'll be a treat to find out! _

Mr. Simmons stood in front of his new class and beamed. "Well class, my name is Mr. Simmons and today I just want to take a moment to go around the room and get to know each other! We'll be together for one year and I can't wait to get to know each of you! I'm sure our time together will be special and I hope that we can become like a tribe that supports each other."

P.S. 118 Cafeteria- Lunch time:

Phil, Kyo, Rose, Stinky, June and Bug grabbed their food and gathered around their usual table near the center of the cafeteria.

"What was all that junk about us becoming a 'tribe'?" Kyo asked the table in general as he sat down beside Phil.

Phil shrugged, "Who knows! What was all that 'special' this and 'special' that? He sounds like a throw pillow!"

"Oh I don't know, I thought it was kind of funny!" June chuckled.

"Seems kinda…funny ta me!" Stinky agreed.

"He seems kind of old to be a teacher." Rose added.

"You kidding?" Phil asked incredulously, "Do you remember how ancient Mrs. Tumul was?"

"Oh yeah," Rose laughed, "She was old!"

"Yeah, she musta' had been about a thousand years old!" Kyo snickered.

Everyone burst out laughing at that. The rest of lunch they spent telling stories and jokes about past teachers.

After lunch let out, the friends went outside for recess. They filed out to the "field" that was drawn on cement for baseball. Today, it was being used for kickball. Many of the other fourth graders also joined them. Phil was designated captain for one team. The other team captain, Curtis, stood beside him and called out a name. Then Phil called out a name and so on until two teams of ten stood facing each other.

Phil smiled and held out his hand, "May the best team win!"

Curtis looked at him with contempt, "I'm sure we will." He stated coolly and walked toward the "dugout."

Kyo snarled angrily but Phil held out his arm and shook his head, "It's not worth it, dude."

Thirty minutes of playing proved fruitless. Both teams ended with 6 and 6.

Phil smiled, "All in all, I'd say that was a great game!"

Kyo shook his head, "We could've beat em! If only we had more time."

"Come on Kyo, we had fun didn't we?"

Kyo sighed, "Why are you always looking on the bright side?"

"Someone has to." Phil smirked.

Rose watched their exchange with a proud beam on her face. _That's my brother! Always thinking positively. _Her beam slowly faded as she remembered that he couldn't be her brother. _This is killing me! Am I or am I not related to them? _

The rest of the day, Rose plotted just how she was going to find out the truth.

Shortman Residence- Lunch time:

"We have to tell her, Helga." Arnold said as softly as he could over the phone. Helga stood and stared out of her office window at the house. She knew her husband was right, but she just didn't want to accept it.

"But Arnold, are you sure she's ready?"

"I believe she has the right to know. Besides, she's smart. She's bound to figure it out sooner or later and don't you want us to be the ones who tell her?"

"Well of course I do, sweetie! It's just…I'm worried." She whimpered slightly, lowering the walls she put up around others.

"What about, Hon?" Arnold asked, keeping his voice low and soft.

"What it-oh what if she hates us!" Helga cried.

Arnold was silent for a minute before he answered, "I think she'll hate us more if we're not honest to her, Helga."

"Yeah…"

"So…what are you thinking?"

Helga sighed, "I'm thinking I hate it when you're right, football-head!"

Arnold chuckled, "Whatever you say, Helga. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." Helga agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Arnold." Helga sighed and hung up the phone. _I really don't want to do this! But I will... for Rose!_


	3. Who's Lila?

Shortman Residence- 2PM:

Helga and Phoebe stood in the kitchen. Phoebe listened patiently as her best friend voiced her concerns.

"I dunno, Pheebs. I mean I always knew we'd have to tell her, but she's still so young."

"Helga, she's nine years old. Don't you remember what you were doing when you were her age?"

"It's different."

"Helga, you risked your life several times to save a tree, the neighborhood and an entire village of Green-eyes plus your in-laws in San Lorenzo! I think your daughter can handle the hard truth."

"You don't understand, Pheebs! I'm not worried that she can't handle it. I know she can! I just- I just don't want her to hate me. I don't want her to think I'm a bad mother."

"What on earth makes you think she'd think that?! You've been a great mother!"

"Yeah…"

"Helga, I know you had a rocky relationship with your own mother but you must know you were ten times better than she was!"

"I-I know…"

Phoebe reached up and wrapped her tiny arm around her best friend's shoulder. Helga leaned into her wearily.

"Just remember all the good times you had with Rose. Remember how kind you've been to her and Phil and Cecile. You've been an amazing mom to those three kids and you have to know they all love you!" Phoebe said, inspired by her own relationship with Helga. And surprised to find that she had several childhood memories in which Helga had been motherly toward her. She smiled warmly, "Don't worry about Rose. I'm sure no matter what happens, she'll still remember what a great mom you are.

"Th-thanks, Pheebs!" Helga stuttered. Both friends were taken aback at the sound of Helga's soft sobs and Helga chuckled in embarrassment. She uttered a phrase she hadn't had to say in a long time, "Hey Phoebe?"

"Yes, Helga?"

"This conversation…never happened."

Phoebe chuckled as she gave Helga a reassuring pat on the back, "Right…forgetting!" she chirped.

Helga and Phoebe exchanged a glance before they both fell on the floor, laughing.

After a moment of raucous laughter, Helga glanced at the clock and jumped up in surprise. "Criminey, Pheebs! We've got to pick up the kids!"

PS 118- 3PM:

The bell rang and Phil leapt from his seat, ready to leave school behind him. He glanced toward his sister and noticed her still taking notes.

Phil sighed and yelled out above the noise of his fellow classmates, "I'll meet you outside, Rose!"

Rose looked up and gave her brother a quick nod before turning back to her notebook. She wrote out the last of the notes on the board in neat cursive and packed her things. She stood to leave when she noticed Mr. Simmons.

He stood beside the window and stared out at the children outside. Some started to walk away while others stayed and chatted with their friends. Still others hurried to the buses or their parent's cars to be taken straight home.

Rose contemplated saying goodbye when Mr. Simmons spoke up. "It's a nice day isn't it?" He hadn't turned his head so Rose couldn't tell if he was talking to her or not. _There's no one else here, so he must be. _

"Uh, yeah. Really nice!"

"The city must seem strange to you…do you ever miss it?"

_Ok, this is weird! _"Miss what, Mr. Simmons?"

"Pleasantville" He said, as if it were obvious.

"Pleasantville?"

"You know, the place you grew up."

"I-I grew up here."

Mr. Simmons turned to face her, a frown settled upon his features. "No-no you're a new student here. You just moved from Pleasantville in the country. Don't you remember Lila?"

"Sir, who's Lila? My name is Rose."

Mr. Simmons looked confused, "but…you look just like her."

Rose jumped, startled, "I-I do?"

"…Yeah…Oh my goodness! Rose! I am so sorry! I must've just been thinking about my first year of teaching here and I…" He shook his head, "I'm getting old, please forgive me!"

"Oh! Oh, no. That's ok! So…who's Lila?"

"L-Lila?!" Mr. Simmons squeaked. "U-uh she was a transfer student in my first class here."

"Oh…how long ago was that?"

"Uh…well, let's see… a-about twenty years ago."

"So where is this Lila now?"

"Oh uh…she…died many years ago." He looked crestfallen and Rose suddenly felt guilty.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"What? Oh, it's not your fault!"

"I know but still…"

Mr. Simmons took a deep breath and crossed the room. He put his hands on Rose's shoulders and looked into her eyes with as much seriousness has he could muster. "Listen to me, Rose. It is sad what happened to Lila but you must remember it was not your fault and I probably shouldn't have said anything. It was a long time ago and it wasn't fair of me to make you feel guilty ok? I'm very sorry. Sometimes I just…think about all the wonderful students I've had and I get confused." He smiled reassuringly, "I promise it will never happen again. Now you'd better get out of here before your parents start to worry!"

As Rose disappeared, Mr. Simmons let out a disgruntled sigh. _I sure hope when they finally tell her what happened, she takes my advice seriously. _

Rose hopped down the steps in front of the building and contemplated what Mr. Simmons had told her. _Did he really mean it when he said I look like Lila? Twenty years ago…I wonder if she died back then or… _she shook her head. _I'm being paranoid! Just because I just so happen to look like a student he had, doesn't mean we could be related! But what did he mean by "you must remember it was not your fault."? As if, I'd somehow blame myself… _

"Rose? Are you coming sweetheart?"

The voice snapped Rose out of her thoughts and she saw her mother waving to her from the car.

Rose made her way to the vehicle and climbed into the backseat next to Phil.

"What took you so long?" Phil asked.

"Mr. Simmons just wanted to talk to me."

Helga seemed curious, "about what, dear?"

"Oh…just about the weather I guess. He seemed kinda' out of it…"

"Oh." Helga and Phoebe exchanged a nearly imperceptible glance but Rose caught it.

_Are they worried about me talking to Mr. Simmons? Why? Does it have something to do with Lila? Maybe they knew her… _suddenly Rose wondered which classes her parents had when they were her age. If they were in Mr. Simmons first class, it was possible that they knew this Lila person. _Maybe talking about her is too painful, I probably shouldn't mention it. _

The rest of the car ride home, Rose pretended she was paying attention to Phil and Kyo's conversation. All the while, she contemplated who Lila could be and what, if any, connection she might have had to her.


	4. Dinner and Dishes

Shortman Residence- 4PM:

Rose sat on the couch in her brother's room next to Cecile. Phil sat on his bed and Kyo settled himself upon the rolling black desk chair in the middle of the room. All four kids were enjoying the lazy afternoon that followed the first day of school. The topic of the day was kickball.

"Did you see that Curtis kid? I'd love to knock him down a few pegs!" Kyo stated as he punched his right hand into his left palm.

"Hey come on man, calm down. It's over." Phil said.

"Ah, Kyo is just jealous because Curtis is better looking and smarter than he is!" Cecile stated bluntly and stuck out her tongue at Kyo. The latter fumed while Rose and Phil looked on in shock.

"Cecile!" They both called at the same time.

Cecile looked around in confusion, "What, it's true."

Both siblings exchanged confused glances and turned to look at Kyo. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his face became as red as a tomato. He snarled and spat, "I am not jealous of that…idiot!"

Cecile nodded, unconvinced. "Sure you're not."

Phil laughed at the look on Kyo's face. "Oh man, you are so jealous of Curtis!"

Kyo's mouth made an "O" shape as he slowly turned to Phil, "Seriously, dude?! Why would I be jealous?"

"Hmm, because he's better at sports and the ladies do seem to notice him more."

"Hmph! The ladies do not like him better and besides…I am not jealous! You might be though."

"What?"

"Come on! Everyone knows you've never had a date before and Curtis and I have!"

"What? When did you go on a date?"

"I don't tell you everything!"

"Yeah? What was her name then?"

"..Carly!"

"Carly? Carly who?"

"Carly… uh, Cosgrove!"

"Oh! You mean Carly Shay?"

"Ye-yeah! That's her!"

"Dude, that's a character on Nickelodeon played by Miranda Cosgrove! And I know for a fact, you've never dated her!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"One, she's way too old for you and two, I'm your best friend. I think if you had a date with Miranda Cosgrove, I'd be the first to know about it!"

"We-well, whatever man! You've still never had a date either!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you're more jealous of Curtis than I am!"

"Ah, so you are jealous!" Cecile piped up. She cast a sinister grin in Kyo's direction.

Kyo looked flustered. He turned to Phil who only gave him a mocking grin. Kyo mumbled under his breath as Phil, Cecile and Rose laughed.

Helga's voice streamed upstairs, "Ok, dinner's ready! Everyone come downstairs!"

Kyo was the first to leave the room, his face still red. Cecile followed closely, skipping behind him with a grin on her face.

Rose turned to Phil, "Shall we?" she asked, indicating the door.

"Actually, I think we need to talk."

"What about?"

"This morning."

"Phil, drop it ok?"

"No. You're my sister. I can tell something's up so what is it?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

Phil's eyes narrowed, "You sure?"

Rose looked exasperated, "Yes!" She turned to leave but Phil caught her arm.

He looked into her eyes. His expression was pained and hopeful at the same time. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm not just your brother. I'm your friend too."

Rose smiled, in that moment she couldn't have been happier to know Phil. "Yeah, I know and I swear nothing's wrong…I've just been thinking about some stuff lately."

"Like what?"

"Well I…"

"ROSE, PHIL, TIME FOR DINNER!" Helga yelled upstairs.

Rose broke free from her brother's grasp and said, "I'll tell you later, k?"

Phil nodded and followed his sister downstairs.

Shortman Residence- 7PM: Rose's POV:

"Goodbye everyone! It was nice seeing you again!" Aunty Pheobe calls from the stoop outside our building.

"Yeah, it was great!" Uncle Gerald agrees. He put a fist against my dads and they wiggle their thumbs. They've been doing that since before I can remember. _Probably before I was even born! _Uncle Gerald turns to my mother, "Nice meal as always, Helga!"

Mom smiles and embraces Uncle Gerald. "It was so nice having you over, Hair-boy!" she stands back and winks. Uncle Gerald laughs. _That must be some inside joke. _

I watch as Phil and Kyo press their fists together in a horizontal version of what their dads just did. Kyo turns to give me a hug. I smile and hug him back. We practically grew up together. He's like a second brother to me. He looks over at Cecile with a grimace. I know the two of them have never really seen eye-to-eye. I'm not sure why but they have a tendency to get on each other's nerves.

Kyo eventually goes for a handshake. Cecile rolls her eyes and holds out her arms. Taken by surprise, Kyo quickly changes to a hug. Cecile hugs him back and I see a dreamy smile spread over her face. I almost chuckle but manage to hold it in. Just as suddenly, Cecile pushes Kyo away and makes a disgusted face. "Ew, yuck!"

Kyo rolls his eyes and backs away murmuring, "whatever" under his breath. Mom smirks and Uncle Gerald and Dad exchange a knowing smile.

"Well, let's go son!" Uncle Gerald says. He places a hand on Kyo's shoulder and the two head out to their car. I wait outside with my family and wave as the Johanssens drive away.

Mom goes inside and heads for the kitchen, "Who wants to help me with the dishes?" she calls over her shoulder.

"I will!" I call out. _This may be the perfect time to ask her! _

Mom gives Dad a perplexed look and shrugs, "Ok, great!" I gulp. _It might've been a good idea to actually start volunteering for chores before today! _I follow Helga into the kitchen. _This may be my only chance, I can't screw it up! _

Shortman Residence- Kitchen:

Helga stood at the sink. She held a sponge in one hand and a plate in another. Rose stood beside her, rag in hand, waiting for the next dish to dry. Helga handed Rose the plate and Rose placed it in the cabinet.

Rose decided to try some small talk first. "So how was your day?"

"Good! I got a lot of work done!" Helga smiled, "So, who's your teacher this year?"

"Some old guy named, Mr. Simmons."

"Mr. Simmons? Oh my gosh, that throw pillow still works there?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he was your dad and my teacher when we were your age!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! How crazy is that? Does he still say 'special' after every other word?"

Rose laughed, "Yeah he does!"

Helga shook her head and chuckled, "What a freak!"

"Do you know when he started there?" Rose asked, hoping she sounded casual.

"Actually, he started there after our teacher Mrs. Slovak retired. Why?"

Rose gulped. She didn't have a good answer for that. Suddenly the phone rang. Helga sighed and wiped her hands, "I'll get that. Would you continue washing the dishes hon?"

"Sure mom, no problem!"

Rose sighed as she grabbed the sponge. _How am I gonna ask her now? _

Helga walked back to the kitchen a few minutes later followed closely by her husband. They both looked somewhat upset.

Helga sighed, "Rose. I think I know what you wanted to talk to me about. Mr. Simmons called, he told me that he mentioned… Lila. You want to know who she is, right?"

Rose looked frightened and rambled, "I-I'm so sorry! Mr. Simmons told me she died and I thought…well I thought she might be a friend of yours so I wasn't going to ask but-"

"Honey, it's ok." Arnold interrupted her.

"It is?"

"Yes. The thing is…there's something your mom and I need to tell you." He indicated the table and all three slowly sat down.


	5. Dark Shadows and Broken Hearts

Shortman Residence- ? o'clock, Rose's POV:

I stare up at the ceiling. The night-shadows engulf the walls and threaten to swallow me up as well. As much as I hate to admit it, I was right. _Adopted. _That evil word runs through my now numb mind like a rat, a shadow-rat.

Nothing makes sense anymore. My world has been violently turned upside-down and I just wish for once that I was wrong! Not only am I not related to them, my biological mother is dead. Lila, the woman who died giving birth to me. At the time it was city-wide news because everyone loved her. _They all knew and no one, __**no one**__, bothered to tell me! _It must've pained them to look at me back then. I try to think back. _Was there ever a time when someone cast a hurt expression at me, a look of loss? _I can't remember that far back, but I'm sure they did. Mr. Simmons said I look just like her, so they must have. They must have seen her in my face.

My mind keeps going back to the conversation of last night, but now it's all a blur.

_Da-Arnold sat me down, gently. He explained how he and mo-Helga had been her closest friends. When she left town they were devastated. "Everyone was." Arnold had said, "Everyone loved Lila. She had this…way about her. No one could ever truly bring themselves to dislike her."_

_"That's true." Helga added. "Even I liked her and I normally don't care for the perfect little princess type." Helga had been laughing and sobbing at the same time throughout the entire conversation. Rose had found it odd. She recalled thinking that she never saw her "mother" act that way. _

_Rose had been silent as they recounted the story. Lila had shown up, exhausted on their front step. She had had no explanation for where she was or why she'd left. And they had been kind enough to not bother her about it. They had asked her about the father, but she'd always said, "It doesn't matter now." And eventually, they'd dropped it. Then, they'd taken her to the hospital after a bizarre case of heat-stroke. She was on bed-rest for the duration of the pregnancy. Arnold and Helga had decided to withhold the bloody details and simply told Rose that there were "complications." Helga had stayed by her side the entire time. Lila had made Helga swear to watch over her baby and Helga readily agreed. _

_"When I saw you for the first time, I knew I would always love you." Helga had said through her tears. "L-Lila got to hold you…before she…well…we both looked at you and you were just so beautiful." Helga couldn't say anymore after that. Arnold held her in a loving embrace and had finished with, "we would've told you sooner…but, we didn't know how. Are-are you ok? I know this is a lot to take in but I hope you know that we love you."_

_Rose nodded, her body felt numb as she wandered her way upstairs. Part-way up she turned and said, "I just need some time to think about this." _

_Arnold smiled fondly at her, "Take all the time you need, Sweetheart." _

Now I find myself, still on my bed. Contemplating everything they had said. Some part of me is angry, _why didn't they tell me sooner? _Some part of me realizes and understands their hesitation. Another part of me is sure that if it weren't for me, my real mother, the beloved Lila would still be alive.

Sure, Mr. Simmons told me it wasn't my fault and Arnold and Helga made sure to tell me the same thing a thousand times but still… _They all loved her and if it weren't for me… _my thoughts end there. Some small voice in the back of my mind tells me that as a baby, I was in no way in control of whether Lila lived or died. It was a freak accident. Some part of me calms down but my mind still feels boggy. _Maybe a good night's sleep is all I need…_

Shortman Residence- Breakfast:

Helga stood in the kitchen, staring down some soggy French toast. She sighed and placed the spatula under one yellow specimen and flipped it over to reveal a nice, darkened side. The butter in the pan sizzled and the appetizing smell filled the condo.

Phil zipped down the stairs, surprised to see only his mother in the kitchen. Normally Rose was up and about earlier than he was. "Where's Rose?"

Helga turned and gave her son a small grimace, "She's not feeling well today so she's gonna stay home."

"Is she sick?"

"In a way, yeah."

"What's wrong with her?"

Helga shook her head, "Just a little headache that's all." Rose had begged Helga not to tell her siblings and she and Arnold were only too happy to obey her wishes. _When she's ready to tell them, she will. _

Phil looked perplexed. _Since when does Rose stay home for just a little headache? _He knew his mother was hiding something but he supposed if she knew what it was than Rose would be ok. He shrugged. "Ok, Mom." _But I wish you would tell me what's wrong! _

Shortman Residence- 11AM:

Helga had long since dropped off her two biological children at school. She had tried to focus on her work so that Rose could have some alone time but she couldn't concentrate. Her baby needed her, she just knew it!

Helga paced about nervously downstairs, trying to think of something she could say or do for Rose. Suddenly she remembered something she had forgotten about a long time ago. _Oh, doi! Why didn't I think of it sooner? _

Helga raced downstairs to the basement. On the bottom shelf of an under-used bookcase, a layer of dust concealed what she was looking for. She knelt down and grabbed hold of an old brown packaging box. The box was filled with little knick-knacks and books that had belonged to someone who had died nine years earlier.

She beamed, ran up the stairs, and hesitated just outside her daughter's bedroom. _Should I just go in like I normally would? Is that too weird now? Do I knock? Criminey! What's wrong with me? _

Helga knocked three times. She leaned in closely and heard a sleepy, "what is it?" answer her. _Crud, I woke her up! Oh well, no turning back now. _

"Rose. Honey? It's-it's me, I uh, have something for you!"

Helga heard a sigh come from the other side, "Come in." As Helga made her way into the dark room she heard her daughter mumble, "What is it?"

"It's a, uhm…it's a box of things your uh, your mother wanted me to give to you."

Rose sat up instantly, "What?"

"Y-yeah. She stashed it in our basement while she was living here…and uh asked me to give it to you…wh-when you were old enough." Helga held out the box hesitantly in her hands and turned on the lights, "It's all yours. Mostly some random stuff but there are yearbooks and…some diaries I think…I never looked at em but that's what they look like so..." she shrugged.

Rose got up and walked over to Helga. She took the box from her hands and set it carefully on the ground. She then sat beside it and started pulling random things out. She turned to Helga, "Thanks mo-Helga. Is it… is it ok if I look at these alone, please?"

Helga flinched. The pain in her eyes shone but she managed a brave nod and smiled. "Of course you can. Just let me know if you need anything ok?"

Rose nodded but otherwise ignored Helga as she left the room. One hand covered her aching chest and tears streamed down her face. _She's stopped calling me Mom! I never thought that would happen! I never imagined telling her would hurt this much! _Helga headed downstairs but overcome with sudden heartache, she could not bring herself to work. Instead, she stalked up to the master bedroom, flopped down on her bed and started to cry.


	6. Sisters and Mothers

Shortman Residence- 7PM:

Rose sat on her bed. An assortment of knickknacks lay around her in a random pile. Rose reached down into the box labeled "Lila" and pulled out a plastic turtle. She stared at it for a moment then turned it over, on its bottom read, "made in Mexico." Rose squinted, _did she get this in Mexico or was it a gift..? _

She sighed irritably. The little trinkets didn't tell her much about her mother. Rose bit her lip uncertainly as she stared for the umpteenth time at the multiple diaries lying at the bottom of the box. Some inner part of her conscience told her to leave them alone while the majority screamed, _READ THEM! _

Rose held her hand hovering over the box hesitantly. Eventually however, her curiosity got the better of her. Rose grabbed the book on top. It was pink and fuzzy with a glittery 1 on the front. _I guess this is as good a place to start but…did it have to be so frilly? _She glanced down and scoffed as she realized the rest of the volume was just as pink and sparkly.

Rose turned to the first page and immediately noticed that the writing was fancy looking and written in pink. _Who did I come from?! _

Rose took a deep breath to calm her nerves and proceeded in reading.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today Daddy and I are moving from Pleasantville. We are going to live in the city! I must confess I am ever so nervous! I do hope that I can make some nice friends…I am going to miss my family ever so much. We had to leave though. Daddy got a job in the city and according to him, there is nothing left for us in Pleasantville. I do hope to go back someday. Aunty Em says that we are always welcome back. She is ever so nice…oh how I will miss her! Oh well Daddy says it's time to pack so I'm afraid I must be going. Goodbye diary.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lila Sawyer**

Rose re-read the entry a few times to make sure she had absorbed the information correctly. _Ok, so I come from a Southern Belle who is way too polite and apparently I have a grandpa at least. I wonder if he's still alive..? _

Small knocking at the door interrupted Rose's thoughts. She lifted her head suddenly and listened carefully. The knocking resumed followed by a tiny voice.

"Rose? It's me Cecille! Remember, you promised to braid my hair tonight?"

_Crud! _

"Uh…ho-hold on Cecile! I'll be ready in a sec ok?"

"Ok but you only get one sec!" Cecile's stubborn voice flowed through the wall. Rose smirked and then jumped off of her bed. She carefully and quickly placed the diary and knickknacks back in the box before she shoved the whole thing under her bed.

She brushed her hands down her chest and realized in surprise that she had spent the whole day in her nightgown. Her hair spiraled crazily down her shoulders. Rose sighed and shoved her hair into a hasty ponytail. She rushed to her door and threw it open with a smile on her face.

"Hey Cecile, come in!"

Cecile bounded into the room, her blonde curls sopping wet. Rose smiled. Her sister had obviously just taken a bath.

Rose beamed and directed her to the vanity. Cecile took a seat on the stool. She gave Rose a serious glance. "Are you ok, sissy?"

Rose grabbed a strand of Cecile's hair and began to brush it through. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Cecile looked at Rose's reflection in the mirror as she worked. After a moment she added. "Oh. Mama said you were inferma."

Rose flinched inwardly. _I can't believe I forgot Helga promised to not tell her or Phil! _"Oh right. Well I kinda am…"

Cecile tilted her head, "how?"

Rose started to braid the blonde girl's long hair. "It's uh…hard to explain."

Cecile fidgeted gently before responding. "Is it because you're not biologically related to us?" She asked matter-of-factly.

Rose froze in shock. After a few minutes she regained her composure but was still clearly surprised. "H-how did you-?"

Cecile stared at Rose levelly. "I'm a child genius Rose. But honestly, it wouldn't take a genius to know that we're not sisters…" Cecile turned her head away. Rose noticed the tears in Cecile's eyes. _She must've hoped it wasn't true…like me. _

Rose spun the stool around until she was staring into Cecile's light teal eyes. "Now listen to me. Just because we're not related by blood does not mean we're not sisters!"

Cecile sniffed. "R-really?"

Rose nodded. "Uh-huh! And anyone who says otherwise will hafta answer to me!" Rose clenched her fists and puffed out her chest for emphasis.

Cecile laughed and beamed up at Rose. She wiped the tears that had started to form out of her eyes. "Good. Cause I like being your sister!"

Rose smiled and pulled Cecile in for a hug. "I like being your sister too" she muttered into Cecile's ear before pulling back. Rose grabbed a handful of Cecile's hair along with a brush. "Shall we?"

Cecile giggled and swung around in her chair. "Yes, yes, yes!" She cried.

Half an Hour later…

Cecile looked at herself in the mirror and beamed. "I look amazing! Thanks sissy!" Rose had given her a half-ponytail in a braid. The rest of Cecile's golden hair lay over her shoulders in gentle curls. Her teal eyes sparkled as she turned around and jumped into her sister's arms.

Rose grunted and nearly fell under the younger girl's weight. She chuckled, "no prob, sis!"

Cecile opened her eyes and caught sight of something brown lying under Rose's bed. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at the package.

Rose spun around and immediately noticed Lila's box. She sighed. "It's uh…my mother's stuff.."

"What?!" Cecile pushed herself off of Rose and launched herself at the box. "What's in here?" She began pulling the trinkets and books out. She gave each one a once over before placing it back.

Rose rushed to her side. "Just…stuff." She reached to grab diary number 1 out of Cecile's little hands but the younger girl held the book out of reach.

"Can I Rosie? Pleeeease!" She begged.

Rose sighed angrily but she knew she would give in. No one could resist Cecile for long. _May as well get it over with! _"Fine." She huffed.

Cecile squealed in delight and opened up to the first page. As she read, little lines appeared on her brow. Rose smirked she knew exactly what Cecile would say before she even opened her mouth. "What is she, an overly polite southern Princess?! Eww, she's so sweet, it's gross!" Cecile stuck out her tongue while Rose laughed.

"You're the one who wanted to read it!"

"Yeah but…" Cecile shuddered. She turned to Rose with a soft smile. "At least you're not this sick."

Rose flushed. _No, but I could've been. What then? What if I had been raised by Lila? Would you still want to be close to me or would I have disgusted you? Would I even live here? _

Cecile hadn't seemed to notice Rose's discomfort until she realized her sister was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Hey. Are you ok, sissy?"

Rose shook her head and smiled. "Sure I am!" She pulled Cecile in for another hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm just wondering where I came from…who I'd be…"

"Well I know who you are!" Cecile beamed. "You're my sister, Rose! No one and nothing could change that. But if you want…maybe we could look for your… family…your real one, I mean."

Rose looked down at Cecile in shock. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would! You're my sister! But…I can't lie to Phil. If we do this, you have to tell him, Rosie."

Rose sighed. Then she nodded, "you're right. I'll tell him." She looked at her clock, 9PM. "…tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow. It's late and some of us have school in the morning!" She smiled cheekily and tickled Cecile's tummy.

Cecile laughed. "Ok, OK I'm going! Good night sissy!" With that, Cecile raced out of Rose's room and down the hall to her room.

Helga passed by Rose's room and noticed the light was still on. _She hasn't eaten dinner and I should make sure she's going to school tomorrow. _

Helga poked her head into the doorway. "Rose..?"

Rose stared at Helga. "Yeah?"

Helga held her arm, suddenly embarrassed. "Well you didn't come down for dinner…are you hungry?"

Rose shook her head, "not really."

Helga took a tentative step forward. Her nervousness was starting to bug her but she knew she ought to take it slow.

"Are you ok, sweetie?"

Rose bit her lip. "I will be, I think."

"Would you like to talk?"

"No thanks."

"Oh...well I'm here, you know…"

"Yeah I know…" Rose looked away suddenly wishing that Helga would just leave. At the same time she wasn't quite used to being angry at Helga and she was starting to feel guilty and sad. "Look. If it's ok with you…I'm gonna need some time before…before I want to talk about it, ok?"

"R-right, of course." Helga looked down in sorrow. _She's still upset with me! What if Phoebe's wrong? What if she never loves me again? _

"I'll be going to school tomorrow." Rose stated, bringing Helga out of her thoughts.

"Oh…g-good to know." She lifted her head and smiled. "Well uhm, good night!"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Helga hung her head in defeat and headed toward her room.

Rose stared after Helga. Sorrow, guilt and anger fought in her mind. Guilt won out as Rose noticed Helga shuffle away in defeat. Even though she knew Helga wouldn't hear her, Rose mumbled "good night, Mom" under her breath.


End file.
